


In other words, hold my hand

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Auror Partners, Community: dove_drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to enjoy the last of his warm summer nights when Malfoy offers him some company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In other words, hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Title is inspired by the song by Frank Sinatra: _Fly Me To The Moon_
> 
>   
> _Fly me to the moon_  
>  Let me play among the stars  
> Let me see what spring is like  
> On a-Jupiter and Mars  
> In other words, hold my hand  
> In other words, baby, kiss me  
> 
> 
>   
> **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. 

It was the last decent night of the summer season. As Autumn started to hit, Harry knew, the nights would only get chillier.

"Where are you going?" Malfoy asked Harry as he headed out the door with a bamboo mat and a pillow.

Malfoy and Harry had been flatmates for a little over a year now, as no one else wanted to live with the former Death Eater ever since they had started Auror training together.

Harry had offered, but only after he'd made sure that Ron was okay with sharing his space with Dean. Ron wasn't keen on it, but at least that way he could keep an eye on his sister's on-again off-again boyfriend.

"It's a nice night out," Harry said, "so I just figured I'd sleep on the roof." Harry smiled and closed the door behind him. He stopped for a brief second to take in a deep breath. Should he have invited Malfoy? He would have said no, anyway. Malfoy never wanted to do anything Harry invited him to do, so why would this be any different?

Maybe Malfoy knew that Harry had feelings for him and he just always turned Harry down because he didn't want to give him the wrong impression. The fact that Harry was gay wasn't a secret, and maybe Malfoy was one of those straight blokes who thought gay men didn’t have any control on themselves and just jumped whatever straight man they came across.

Harry shook his head trying to let go of his thoughts and made his way to the stairs that led to the roof. He was starting to feel better already and he was determined that nothing was going to ruin his night. 

Once there, Harry spread the bamboo mat and lay down with his head resting on the pillow. It was cooler than he had imagined so Harry placed a warming spell on the mat; he didn't want to wake up in the morning with a cold.

Harry stared at the stars and imagined what it would be like to have Malfoy there with him; to hold his hand. He closed his eyes and thought about what it would be like if Malfoy squeezed his hand gently and Harry squeezed it right back.

"Potter."

Harry snapped his eyes open and got up too quickly for his own good.

"What?" Harry said, breathlessly. 

"Do you want some company?" Malfoy asked.

Harry stared at Malfoy wide-eyed. He wasn't sure if he was imagining this or if Malfoy was actually there. Had he fallen asleep, and was this a dream? He continued to stare as Malfoy shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Never mind. Sorry I asked," Malfoy said and started to turn away.

"No wait! Draco..."

 _Draco_? Did he really just say that?

"Please, join me," Harry added. "I'd love some company."

Malfoy looked hesitant and Harry shifted to one corner of the mat to make room for Malfoy. He noticed that Malfoy had also brought a pillow and a blanket. At least he'd anticipated the coolness of the night.

Malfoy came around and sat next to Harry, and he looked as awkward as Harry felt. 

Unsure of what to do next, Harry lay back down and stared at the stars. A moment later, he felt Malfoy move and then Malfoy's pillow was next to Harry's, and then his body was resting on the mat as well. Harry felt the blanket near his feet but he didn't move. He was extremely nervous to do anything else but stare at the sky.

"Do you know the constellations?" Malfoy asked.

"No, not really," Harry answered.

"Hmm," Malfoy said as if he was thinking something over. "We should have brought out a constellation chart to identify..."

Harry chuckled.

"What?" Malfoy asked turning his head to look at Harry.

Harry kept his gaze on the sky. "Nothing," he said. "It's not an astronomy project, Malfoy. The point is to relax under the stars. Enjoy the night."

Malfoy released an exasperated sigh but didn't answer otherwise. Harry's arm twitched as he jerked it and his hand brushed against Malfoy's. "Sorry," he mumbled and moved his hand to place it on his stomach. This was _more_ awkward than he'd imagined.

"It's alright," Malfoy whispered. 

A minute later, Harry relaxed again, and his hand was resting by his side once more. 

"This is nice," Malfoy said. His voice was still too soft to be heard properly. 

"It is," Harry answered. He felt Malfoy's hand gently brush against his and this time he didn't react.

Slowly but surely, Harry felt Malfoy's hand edge closer to his and before he could react, Malfoy was holding Harry's hand. Harry didn't wait and he intertwined his fingers with Malfoy's and squeezed. Malfoy responded in kind. 

Harry still didn't turn to look at Malfoy mainly because he was having trouble wiping the smile off his face. If Malfoy actually saw him smiling like such a fool, he might change his mind.

As the evening continued, Harry still didn’t turn to look at Malfoy; he heard Malfoy's even breaths and found them soothing. By the time he did turn, Malfoy had fallen asleep. 

Harry smiled again and gently brushed Malfoy's hair off his forehead. He fell asleep holding Malfoy’s hand under the stars.

* * *


End file.
